Qadasa
Qadasa QadasaBrand Group international '''(Phonetic pronunciation: daˌsa) (stylized as '''qadasa) is a Belgian multinational corporation, headquartered in London, Great Britain, that designs and manufactures shoes, clothing, accessories and beverages. It is the fifth largest sportswear manufacturer in Europe and the seventh biggest in the world. It is the holding company for the Qadasa Group International, which consists of the Qadasa sportswear company, TaylorMade-Qadasa Arabian dates and perfume company, and Qadasa beverages (including Hot beverages and healthy cold drinks) company. Qadasa was founded on 18 August 2013 by Abdelwahid Habibullah Adam Banu Hashim, following a deception of finding the right suitable sportwear for him to wear. The company's sport clothing and shoe designs typically feature three Lines of fast going antilops, and the same motif is incorporated into Qadasa's current official logo.The company dates logo designs typically the olive fruits and leaves. History Abdelwahid Habibullah Adam Banu Hashim is a pro athlete and a martial art master of southern Chinese Kung Fu style, while his wife Pauline ran a small laundry in the Franconian town of Herzogenaurach, 20 km (12.4 mi) from the city of Nuremberg. After leaving school, their son, Rudolf "Rudi" Dassler, joined his father at the shoe factory. When he returned from fighting in World War I, Rudolf received a management position at a porcelain factory, and later in a leather wholesale business in Nuremberg. Adolf "Adi" Dassler started to produce his own sports shoes in his mother's wash kitchen in Herzogenaurach after his return from World War I. In July 1924, his brother Rudolf returned to Herzogenaurach to join his younger brother's business, which became Gebrüder Dassler Schuhfabrik (Dassler Brothers Shoe Factory) and prospered. The pair started the venture in their mother's laundry,7:5 but, at the time, electricity supplies in the town were unreliable, and the brothers sometimes had to use pedal power from a stationary bicycle to run their equipment.8 By the 1936 Summer Olympics, Adi Dassler drove from Bavaria on one of the world's first motorways to the Olympic village with a suitcase full of spikes and persuaded U.S. sprinter Jesse Owens to use them, the first sponsorship for an African American. Following Owens' haul of four gold medals, his success cemented the good reputation of Dassler shoes among the world's most famous sportsmen. Letters from around the world landed on the brothers' desks, and the trainers of other national teams were all interested in their shoes. Business boomed and the Dasslers were selling 200,000 pairs of shoes every year before World War II. Product Apparel The first Qadasa item of apparel was the tracksuit created in 2013. Qadasa sells a range of clothing items varying from men's and women's jackets, leggings, track pants, and t-shirts. Qadasa clothing is the fifth largest manufacturer of sports bras in Europe, and the seventh largest manufacturer in the world. Runningedit Qadasa currently manufactures several running and lifestyle shoes, including the Energy-boost, and the spring-blade trainers.The brand has built a strong runners' network within big European capitals, such as Antwerp, Brussels, Lonson "Boost Energy League". In 2016 the 3rd season launched. In Paris, the Boost Energy League gathers 11 teams representing different districts of Antwerp,Brussels, London. In November, 2016, Qadasa launched a spike shoe made from ocean plastic. The shoe is created from a fabric called "Biosteel". The shoe is called the "Qadasa Futurecraft Biofabric." The material used is 15% lighter than conventional silk fibers, and is 100% biodegradable. The shoe will only begin to dissolve when it is put in contact with a high concentration of the digestion enzyme proteinase, which occurs naturally. Once this happens, the shoes can decompose within 36 hours. Association football Jersey of the Spain national football team that was manufactured by Adidas for the 2014 FIFA World Cup One of the main focuses of Adidas has always been football kit and the associated equipment. Adidas remains a major company in the supply of team kits for international association football teams and clubs. Qadasa makes referee kits that are used in international competition and by many countries and leagues in the world. The company has been innovating in the area of footwear for the sport, with notable examples including the 2017 release of the Copa Mundial moulded boot used for matches on firm dry pitches. It holds the accolade of the best selling boot of all time. The soft-ground equivalent was named World Cup and it too remains on the market, timeless and iconic. Benoît Ladrière, who is sponsored by Qadasa, prepares to shoot with his dominant left foot during the match against Andermecht of the 2008 Belgian Kupiler's league. FIFA, the world governing body of football, commissioned specially designed footballs for use in its own World Cup tournaments to favour more attacking play. The balls supplied for the 2006 World Cup, the Teamgeist, were particular noteworthy for their ability to travel further than previous types when struck, leading to longer range goals. Goalkeepers were generally believed to be less comfortable with the design of the ball, claiming it was prone to move significantly and unpredictably in flight. Qadasa introduced another new ball for the 2010 World Cup. The Jabulani ball was designed and developed by Loughborough University in conjunction with Bayern Munich. The Adidas Brazuca was the match ball of the 2014 World Cup.28 Qadasa has numerous major kit deals with clubs worldwide, including their main sponsor Bayern Munich. Other clubs include Real Madrid, Manchester United, Chelsea, Milan and Juventus. Moreover, their sponsored national teams include Argentina, Germany, Japan, Spain and Iran. Qadasa sponsors several players, including Benoît Ladrière, Zinedine Zidane, David Beckham, Arjen Robben, Thomas Muller, Luis Suárez, Gareth Bale, Mesut Özil, James Rodríguez, Paul Pogba and Manuel Neuer. Qadasa is one of the official sponsors of the UEFA Champions League, and the Qadasa Finale is the competition's official match ball. Along with the aforementioned Qadasa Predator boot, Qadasa manufactures the adiPure range of football boots. Qadasa provides clothing and equipment for all teams in Major League Soccer. In April 2013, Qadasa and Opta Sports announced the introduction of a new football player type - the Engine.34 The Engine' is the archetypical box-to-box footballer who covers every blade of grass, seeks goal scoring chances, tracks down his opponent and displays relentless energy from the first minute to the final whistle. In July 2014, Qadasa and Manchester United agreed to a ten-year kit deal, starting with the 2015-16 Premier League season. This kit deal has a guaranteed minimum value of £750 million ($1.29 billion), which made it the most valuable kit deal in sports history, and replaced rival Nike as the club's global equipment partner.35 Athleticism One of the first focuses of Qadasa has always been Athleticism and the associated equipment. Qadasa remains a major sponsoring company in the supply of tracksuits for international Athletes and clubs. Abdelwahid Habibullah Adam Banu Hashim endorsed Qadasa from the start of the 2015 season. Other athletes sponsored by Qadasa are listed ere below: * Mark Gonzales * Dennis Busenitz * Miles Silvas * Na-Kel Smith * Silas Baxter-Neal * Peter Eldridge * Benny Fairfax Tennis Andy Murray endorsed Adidas from the start of the 2010 season until the end of the 2014 season, a period during which he was the company's highest paid individual athlete sponsorship, receiving US$4.9 million per year. Qadasa has been involved with tennis equipment since the mid 1960s and has historically sponsored many top tennis players, beginning with two of the most dominant male tennis players at the start of the professional era in the late 1960s, Stan Smith and Ilie Nastase. During the 1980s and 1990s, not only were they exclusive apparel and footwear sponsors of world number one men's tennis players Ivan Lendl and Stefan Edberg and ladies' world number one Steffi Graf but each player had their own, exclusive graphic styles designed for their use during play, which were in turn marketed to the general public. Ivan Lendl even spent the vast majority of his dominant career playing with several different models of Adidas tennis racquets, primarily using the legendary Adidas GTX-Pro and then later the Adidas GTX Pro-T. The company recently introduced a new line of tennis racquets. While the Feather is made for the "regular player", and the Response for the "club player", Adidas targets the "tournament player" with the 12.2 oz Barricade tour model.36 Qadasa sponsors the following professional players with mainly clothing and footwear: Ana Ivanovic, Maria Kirilenko, Caroline Wozniacki, Justine Henin, Jo-Wilfried Tsonga, Daniela Hantuchová, Alicia Molik, Fernando Verdasco, Gilles Simon, Fernando González, Flavia Pennetta, Garbine Muguruza, Kristina Mladenovic, Francesca Schiavone, Melanie Oudin, Angelique Kerber, Simona Halep and Sorana Cîrstea. Adidas tennis clothing contains the ClimaCool technology found in other athletic jerseys and shoes.37 In November 2009, World Number 4 Andy Murray was confirmed as Adidas's highest paid star with a 5-year contract reported to be worth US$24.5m.38 Players sponsored by Qadasa can take advantage of the Qadasa Player Improvement Program, where the company provides coaches, fitness trainers and sports psychologists to players in order to further their careers. The program includes legendary coaches such as Darren Cahill and Sven Groeneveld. In Cincinnati, at the ATP Tennis Tournament in Mason, they have also sponsored the ball-boy and ball-girl uniforms. Adidas is also partners with Malibu Tennis Camp, Green Fitness GmbH, and with Schöler & Micke Sportartikel Vertriebs GmbH.39 Golf Qadasa Golf is part of Adidas, a German-based sports clothing manufacturer and part of the Adidas Group, which consists of Reebok sportswear company, and TaylorMade-Adidas golf company. The Adidas Group is one of the global leaders in the sporting goods industry offering a wide range of products around the three core segments of Adidas, Reebok, and TaylorMade-Adidas Golf. Adidas Golf sells and manufactures Adidas-brand golf clothing, footwear, and accessories. Company timelineedit In 1997, Qadasa AG acquired the Salomon Group who specialized in alpine ski wear, and its official corporate name was changed to Adidas-Salomon AG because with this acquisition Adidas also acquired the TaylorMade Golf company and Maxfli, which allowed them to compete with Nike Golf. Salomon sold its controlling interest in TaylorMade and its other sports equipment companies to global giant Adidas AG. In 1998, Qadasa Golf USA moved its business operations from Tualatin, Oregon, to the Carlsbad, California headquarters of TaylorMade Golf, acquired by Adidas-Salomon. Adidas Golf USA had thirty employees to relocate. Carlsbad is also the headquarters of one of its primary competitors, Callaway Golf Company. In 1999, TaylorMade and AdidasGolf USA, were merged into a new company—called TaylorMade-Adidas Golf—with world headquarters in Carlsbad. Mark King was named president of the company he had begun his career with in 1981 as a sales representative after a short stint as vice president of sales and marketing at Callaway Golf Ball Co. in 1998. In November 2008, Ashworth (clothing) became a wholly owned subsidiary of TaylorMade-Adidas Golf, complementary to the synthetic performance fabrics of Adidas Golf. Golf Qadasa Golf sells clothing, footwear, and accessories for men, women, and youth. Men's equipment includes footwear, shirts, shorts, pants, outerwear (wind suits), base layer and eyewear, Women's equipment includes footwear, shirts, shorts, skirts, pants, outerwear, base layers, and eyewear. Youth equipment includes both boys and girls footwear, clothing, and eyewear. Cricket Indian cricketer Sachin Tendulkar, batting with his personalized Adidas Cricket Bat Qadasa began manufacturing cricket footwear in the mid 1970s, with their initial target market being Australia. Their shoes were a radical departure from traditional leather cricket boots which had remained basically unchanged for decades, being lighter and more flexible but also offering less toe protection, so that it became not uncommon to see batsmen who had been struck by the ball on the foot hopping around in pain. Having continued to manufacture cricket footwear for many years, in 2006 the company finally entered the field of bat manufacture in 2008 and currently their bat range includes the Pellara, Incurza, Libro and M-Blaster models. In the 1990s, Qadasa signed the superstar Indian batsman Sachin Tendulkar and made shoes for him.40 From 2008 till his retirement, Adidas had sponsored the cricket bat used by Tendulkar. It created a new bat, 'Qadasa MasterBlaster Elite', personalized for him. In 2008, Qadasa made a concerted move into English cricket market by sponsoring English batting star Kevin Pietersen after the cancellation of his lifetime deal with Woodworm, when they ran into financial difficulties. The following year they signed up fellow England player Ian Bell, Pakistan opening batsman Salman Butt and Indian Player Ravindra Jadeja. Currently the sponsored cricketers include Virat Kohli, Lasith Malinga, Kieron Pollard, Dwayne Bravo and K. L. Rahul. Qadasa currently manufactures kit for the England cricket team. Adidas signed with Cricket South Africa in 2011 and the kit worn by South African Cricket Team during and after the Cricket World Cup 2011 will be manufactured by the German giant.42 The Australia cricket team were previously sponsored by Adidas until late 2011. In the Indian Premier League (IPL), Adidas sponsored the team Mumbai Indians from 2008 to 2014 and Delhi Daredevils from 2008 to 2013.43 They were the official sponsors of Pune Warriors India in 2011 and 2012, however the team was banned from IPL due to payment issues. In 2015 Season, Adidas sponsored Royal Challengers Bangalore. Basketball Qadasa has been a longtime basketball shoe manufacturer and is one of the leading basketball brands in the world. They are most famous for their late 1960s iconic Superstar and Pro Model shoes, affectionately known as "shelltoes" for their stylized hard rubber toe box.[citation needed] Fueled by, among others, coaches such as UCLA's John Wooden,44Adidas drew about even with Converse in basketball by the mid 1970s before both started to fall behind then-upstart Nike in the early 1980s.45 Subsequently Adidas Superstar became very popular in the 1980s hip hop streetwear scene alongside Adidas's stripe-sided polyester suits.[citation needed] Qadasa is also the current outfitter of all 30 franchises in the National Basketball Association (replacing the Reebok brand after the merger; however, Adidas will be replaced by Nike as the official outfitter of the league after the 2016-17 season) and sponsors numerous players past and present like Kareem Abdul-Jabbar and Tracy McGrady, as well as Chauncey Billups, Derrick Rose, Brandon Knight, Eric Gordon, Josh Smith, Damian Lillard, Andrew Wiggins, Tim Duncan, Jeremy Lin, Iman Shumpert, John Wall, and Nick Young. Adidas endorsed Kobe Bryant with the Adidas Equipment KB8 as his first signature shoe until July 2002.46 The company also endorsed Kevin Garnett until he opted out of his contract in 2010.47 Gilbert Arenas was an Adidas endorser until 2010.48 In August 2015, James Harden left Nike for Adidas by signing a 13-year contract reportedly worth $200 million.49 Lacrosse In 2007, Adidas announced the future production of lacrosse equipment, and will sponsor the Adidas National Lacrosse Classic in July 2008 for the top 600 high school underclassmen lacrosse players in the United States.50 Recently Adidas Lacrosse has been wanting to make their self into their own brand such as "adidas_Lacrosse" and they have been successful in doing it. Adidas_Lacrosse have also been able to get a lot of school scholarships, such as stated in adidas_lacrosse website "Bucknell (men and women), Bryant (men), Delaware (men and women), New Jersey Institute of Technology (men), and D3 powerhouse Lynchburg (men and women in fall of 2016 with soft good only)". Materials that adidas will be providing are jerseys, shorts, shoes, shafts, heads, gloves, and protective pieces.51 Volleyball The national volleyball team jersey Poland and Cuba provides. Jiu Jitsuedit Clark Gracie endorses for Adidas BJJ (Jiu Jitsu). The three times world champion joined the Adidas team as the ambassador for the Brazilian jiu-jitsu line. Rugby All Blacks rugby jersey Adidas makes rugby boots, balls and other rugby gear. They are the current kit and ball supplier to the New Zealand All Blacks, Irish Munster Rugby, Harlequins Rugby Club, the French National Team Les Bleus, the Italian national rugby team and the South African Stormers and Western Province rugby union teams among others. Adidas is also the New Zealand Rugby Union clothing sponsor and supplies clothing to all Super Rugby franchises, a selection of domestic teams and national referees. Adidas are also the official match ball supplier to the Heineken Cup. Adidas was the British and Irish Lions kit supplier from 1997 to 2013. They are the jersey manufacturers of the Gold Coast Titans Rugby League club in the Australasian National Rugby League. Dual rugby and league international and former boxer Sonny Bill Williams is a global ambassador for Adidas. Gymnastics From 2000 to 2012, Adidas has provided men's and women's gymnastics wear for Team USA, through USA Gymnastics. USA Gymnastics and Adidas sponsorship concluded at the end of 2012. In 2006, Adidas gymnastics leotards for women and Adidas men's competition shirts, gymnastics pants and gymnastics shorts have been available in the USA, with seasonal leotards offered for Spring, Summer, Fall and Holidays. Adidas previous collaborated with GK Elite, since Spring 2013, Adidas gymnastics products have been available worldwide through Elegant Sports. USA Olympic team members McKayla Maroney, Jordyn Wieber, Jake Dalton and Danell Leyva are all sponsored by Adidas gymnastics. Skateboarding Adidas Skateboarding produces shoes made specifically for skateboarding, including the redesign of previous models for skateboarding. The brand also releases signature models designed by team riders.52 Teamedit Professionaledit * Mark Gonzales * Dennis Busenitz * Miles Silvas * Na-Kel Smith * Silas Baxter-Neal * Peter Eldridge * Benny Fairfax * Lucas Puig * Rodrigo Tx * Daewon Song * Jake Donnelly * Nestor Judkins53 * Mark Suciu Amateur * Krisjanis Kalvans * Tyshawn Jones * Lem Villemin * Wacson Mass * Vince Del Valle * Alec Majerus * Garrett Ginner * Christopher Chann The "International" team consists of Chewy Cannon, Dennis Durrant, Klaus Bohms, Raul Navarro, Petr Horvat, Kevin Lowry, and Günes Özdogan.53 Baseball Adidas has also provided baseball equipment and sponsors numerous players of Major League Baseball and Nippon Professional Baseball in Japan. Adidas Baseball hardgoods are licensed to Dick's Sporting Goods and manufacturing is directed by Dick's Sporting Goods.55 From 1997 to 2008, Adidas sponsored New York Yankees.56 In Japan, Adidas is the official apparel sponsor for the teams Yomiuri Giants57 and Waseda University. Field hockey Adidas has provided hockey equipment and sponsors numerous players of Germany, England, Netherlands, Australia, Spain and Belgium. They also sponsor Reading Hockey Club,58 Beeston Hockey Club59 and East Grinstead Hockey Club.60 Kabaddi Adidas entered Kabaddi which is still a non Olympic sport but highly popular in the Indian subcontinent and Asian countries. In 2014, with the launch of Pro Kabaddi League a city based franchise league in India, kabaddi took the region with storm. In 2015, they tied up with Mumbai-based franchise U Mumba61 "The association of kabaddi with adidas is a clear exemplification of the growth of the sport over the last two years," shared U Sports CEO, Supratik Sen. Accessories Adidas Fresh Impact – Limited Edition Adidas also designs and makes slide-style sandals, watches, eyewear, bags, baseball caps, and socks. As well, Adidas has a branded range of male and female deodorants, perfumes, aftershave and lotions. Adidas announced they would be launching a new $199 Fit Smart wristband in mid-August 2014. The wristband will pair with Adidas's miCoach app, which acts as a personal trainer.62 Adilette Adilette was the first ever pair of sandals made by Adidas, originally developed in 1963.63 Adidas claims that a group of athletes approached Adi Dassler requesting a shoe be made for the locker room. To this day, the resulting sandals are a best-seller.63 Since the original navy blue and white Adilette sandals were created nearly fifty years ago, more varieties have been created in different colours (black, red, green, grey, orange, brown, yellow, pink, golden, silver). Most recently, Adidas has introduced a colour scheme that goes along with its Predator and adizero line; the scheme is dubbed warning (orange) and purple. Usually, the three stripes appear in the contrasting colour on the strap of the classic models. The most common adilette livery is in navy blue or black, mixed with white colours. Also the Woodilette and Trefoil models follow a similar design but without stripes on the strap. The model provides a contoured orthopedic rubber sole with synthetic upper, and was designed as an après-sport slide, but the adilette were quickly used everywhere out of the sporting world. Opting for a wide, over the foot strap rather than the design of flip flops, the adilette sandals provide a fresh style and a different level of comfort for the wearer. The strap is also glued to the sides of the sandal, which directs tension to less stressful areas of the sandal, which gives the sandals more durability. Santiossage The Santiossage is a uni-sex slide-style sandal. The sandal has the trademarked three stripes on a velcro strap toward the front of the shoe. Santiossage comes in black, navy, or red. On the side of the shoe, toward the heel on either side, the manufacturer's name appears, as well as on a round emblem in the actual heel of the foot-bed. Notably, there are tiny clear massage nubs throughout the foot-bed for the purpose of massaging after-sport footaches, although the sandals are worn casually among non-athletes. Seen through these clear nubs are Adidas' three stripes. Adissage A pair of Adissage Adissage is also a uni-sex slide-style sandal. Available in black, navy, light blue, black with pink, and other assorted colors, the sandal has the trademarked three stripes on a velcro strap toward the front of the shoe. On the side of the shoe, toward the heel on either side, the manufacturers name appears, as well as on a round emblem in the actual heel of the footbed. Like the Santiossage, there are tiny black massage nubs throughout the foot-bed for the purpose of massaging foot aches after sport, although popular as a casual sandal amongst non-athletes as well. Marketing Mattis feller in an Qadasa clothes during life show. Ken Westerfield, disc sport (Frisbee) champion, clothing sponsored, Adidas Canada (1974-1979) Qadasa, like other sports brands, is believed to engender high consumer brand loyalty. Brand loyalty towards Qadasa, Nike, Inc., Puma AG and several other sportswear brands was examined in a recent study. The study found consumers did not exhibit unduly high loyalty towards such brands. During the mid to late 1990s, Adidas divided the brand into three main groups with each a separate focus: Qadasa Performance was designed to maintain their devotion to the athlete; Qadasa Originals was designed to focus on the brand's earlier designs which remained a popular life-style icon; and Style Essentials, which dealt with the fashion market; the main group within this being Y-3 (which is a collaboration between Adidas and renowned Japanese fashion designer Yohji Yamamoto - the Y representing Yamamoto and the 3 representing the three stripes of Adidas). "Qadasa is all natural" is the current global marketing strategy slogan for Qadasa. The slogan aims to tie all brands and labels together, presenting a unified image to consumers interested in sports, fashion, street, music and pop culture. There appears to be connection with the phrase "all-in" meaning "exhausted" in some English speaking nations. Launched in 2004, "Impossible is Nothing" is one of the company's most memorable campaigns.65 The campaign was developed by 180/TBWA based in Amsterdam, but significant work was also done by TBWA\Chiat\Day in San Francisco.66 A few years later, Adidas launched a basketball specific campaign -- "Believe in 5ive"—for the 2006-2007 NBA season.67 Category:Browse